


I Fucking Love You Too

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "All I said was that I LOVED YOU. ASSHOLE!!"For the past month Marshall has been cooped up in his house with the stench of weed and sex hanging in the air and omegan woman and men crawling in and out of his bed, all to forget the pink haired medical student that he never said he loved back. (I'm giving this away because I'd like for it to be continued but I'm no longer invested in the story:/)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to "Let My Baby Stay" by Mac Demarco and "Bitter fuck" By joji. It goes pretty well with the story wink wonk ;0

The house reaked of sex and weed. Not that he could tell, having basked in it the last 32 days of his life. His vision was blurry and he found comfort seeing the world like that. The dull pain in his head was something he could live without though. Some blonde Omega was passed out on his couch. He felt she stayed far longer then he would've liked, but he couldn't bring himself to get up off the floor. It'd been like this for a while now. Ever since the pink haired medical student packed his things, and with a sobbed "fuck you", tumbled out of Marshall's life. Or what was left of it. Maybe it was good the blonde stayed. He could pretend he was over him, and in love with Stacey- or Christina- whatever her name was. 

Marshall groggily sat up, despite his head's throbbing protest for him to stay stuck to the hard wood. That's it. No more drinking, this was a weed only household from now on. He shuffled to his dirty bathroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He tried to avoid the mirror, but how could he? The somewhat dead look in his eye and the dried blood on his stomach beckoned his eyes and he couldn't help but feel somewhat concerned with his past decisions. The hole in his stomach felt somewhat emptier with his regained counciousness, and he struggled not to cry. He couldn't cry, not anymore. Too many tears were shed and too many pathetic late night text's were sent. The screaming was still echoeing in his ears. 

'Marshall... I-I Love you. Why do you always do this?Why do you screw everything up?!!"

'I'm not screwing this up! You are. You always say stupid shit-out of no where!!'

'All I said was that I LOVED YOU! ASSHOLE!'

He remembered hearing his lovely voice cracking. There was so much pain in his Gumball's voice. If only he had shut up that nasty voice in his head telling him he couldn't stay. He wanted to dammit. He could stay, couldn't he? That was always on the table. He had screwed all the people he needed to screw in his life and frankly, he didn't like kissing anyone that didn't religiously chew hubba hubba bubblegum. He didn't want to hold hands unless they were freezing and smelled strongly of rubbing alcohol, he didn't want to love anyone that wasn't Gumball. And he wished it wouldn't have been now that he realized who he could grow old with, who he could raise kids with, who he could sing to at his gigs. He needed him back. A knock at the door paused Marshalls sudden flow of thoughts and he cursed under his breath. The now disgusting sour smell of green apples wafted into his nostrils. The dumb Omega was still in his house. "Baby..." She purred sweetly. "How long are you gonna hide from me?" She hummed. Marshall sighed audibly and swung the door open, causing the unsuspecting blonde to step back in surprise. She could smell it. The smell of an unwelcoming Alpha and his territory under her feet. Marshall knew it wasn't her fault, she just wanted fun, and she didn't know what he was using her for. So he breathed in, and out. The apple scent still spiking his nerves. "Need a cab?" He asked, walking past her and shrugging on a jacket. "Y-Yeah. If that's okay." She smiled sheepishly, keeping her distance and tugging her dress down herself.

This time Marshall didn't wipe the tears, or the blood that dried on his chest-he hadn't even bothered to put a shirt on. His knuckles were white with how hard he gripped the steering wheel but he couldn't bring himself to notice, too busy thinking about what he'd say. The road seemed long and endless and Marshall vaguely wondered if he would crash with all the tears welling in his eyes. He prayed under his breath. 

God, let Gumball take him back.


	2. Get out

His fingers felt cold. Scratch that. Gumball felt cold. He felt as though he'd been in some sort of fever dream or under the influence of some drug. It had been days or maybe it had been just minutes ago that his heart was ripped from his chest. He rarely got up from his bed, usually to drink a tea or to use the restroom. His inner dialogue was the equivalent to static on a TV set. Would this be how he goes? After one lousy breakup, this would be how he ends? His homework had piled up and he was sure his teachers would have kicked him out by now if it weren't for Fiona bringing his work to and from his apartment. He'd have to do something special for her if he ever got out of his funk.

A small knock broke the violent silence that settled in his home. Probably Fiona again, with his notes. No, that couldn't be right, Fiona always called first to check if he was well enough for a visit. Another knock this time louder and with more urgency. Gumball licked his lips nervously, peering over his shoulder trying to will whoever stood behind his door away. He supposed it didn't work since another urgent knock met his ears. He sighed, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed and testing the cold tile on his feet. Blue boxers and a white T-shirt were probably not the best to wear so late in winter. Another knock. Couldn't they just give up already? "Yes.." Gumball rasped, pausing to clear his throat. How long had it been since he last talked? "Yes, I'm coming!" He yelled, padding over to the door. With a few clicks of his many locks the door swung open.

The gaping wound in Gumballs chest ached with a mix of things. Anxiety, excitement, fear, adoration, but above all, anger. How dare those Amber eyes set foot in his complex? Gumballs legs felt weak and he struggled to hold himself up with the door. "Leave." He growled, his voice dripping with hatred. "Gumball.." Marshall whispered.

"Just go." Gumball rasped, hurriedly pushing the door shut only for a old sneaker to stop him. "No!" He whined, pushing the door open. "Gumball," he pleaded, "Please-hear me out. Please Gumball." Marshall said, determination written on his face. "Why are you even here?" The pink haired boys voice cracked as he stepped back away from the door. "What do you want from me?" The tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and to Marshall it seemed as though he'd crumble on those twigs he called legs. He hadn't been eating right, and it only made the pain Marshall caused more real. "I-I don't want anything. I mean- I do want something but- can we please talk?" Marshall reasoned, trying to ease himself closer to the smaller, as if he were approaching a trapped animal. "No!" Gumball barked, attempting to put more base in his voice. "No." He repeated softly, as though to himself. "Marshall, you need to leave. You- You," His voice was breaking horribly, and he couldn't stop the sudden flow of tears. He tried to swollow the lump in his throat. "You hurt me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get a chance to finish this chapter so check again for the update ? Don't forget to leave a comment ye dingus


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know, I KNOW. Iam so sorry, this weeks been crazy. Anyways the next chapter might have some nsfw and I'll try to get it on here sooner hopefully not friggen months later.

The words bugged him. Marshall wouldn't _hurt_ Gumball, never ever ever. He felt his mouth move, to say something, anything. But all that came out was a sigh. "I wouldn't-I wasn't-" He blubbered, playing with one of his wrist bands, the little wine stain near Gumball's coffee table looked very interesting all of the sudden. He wanted to put it into words, but with these things they never came. He wanted to yell, to scream at Gumball, but it wasn't the med student's fault. Marshall always had this itch when things became too perfect. He knew it wouldn't last long, all good things have to end and then you have to wake up from that silly dream and get back to reality. But he wasn't ready, and if reality wanted to come and bust down his door and drag him from Gumball's arms, he'd rather fight.

 

"Marshall? What's the matter?" Came Bubba's soft voice, brushing away Marshall's thoughts with ease.

"I fucked up." Marshall breathed, finally looking at Gumball.

"I know."

Marshall really wished he had brought a shirt, he felt very naked without it. He knew this was Gumball giving him a chance, a way in, but Marshall wasn't really sure what to do with the time. He decided he needed to apologize first. "I'm an asshole. I had no right to treat you like that. I don't know what came over me, but whatever it was, it wasn't right. It's like I was dragging you into my own personal problems when it all had nothing to do with you, or what you said. Gumball, I-I really don't want to lose you." Marshall stressed. He was holding himself, closed off to the world but oh so vulnerable all at once. 

"Then, say it." Gumball's voice was cold like ice. He walked up to Marshall a daring look in his eyes. He raised himself up on his toes, looking Marshall dead in the eye. He could smell the anxiety on the Alpha, a strong smell like rain on concrete on a humid day. Then, he held his breath. He could see Marshall thinking. 

"I need you. I need you and no one else. I want to die with you there, and I want my kids to have your tan skin." He paused to think, noticing Gumball raise his eyebrows only slightly. " I want you in ways I didn't think was possible, Bubba." Marshall spoke quietly, looking Bubba in the eyes. His hand's hovered over Gumball's sides, asking. But Gumball pushed away. He turned his back to Marshall, walking over to the sink and pulling out plates from the cupboard. The anxiety of the alpha was just about reaching its limits. Then, Gumball turned to him, his face was twisted into anger, tears falling down his cheeks. He was crying hard but it was all held in with the bare of the omega's teeth. 

"Say it!" Gumball growled, he smashed the china against the ground, it shattered everywhere, bits of it hitting Marshall's shoe and chunks cutting into Bubba's hand. The red sticky liquid dripped onto the tiles, his small hands were shaking but Bubba didn't seem to notice. His eyes were glued to Marshall. Marshall made a move to help him but Gumball grabbed another plate, raising it as if he'd chuck it at the bass players head, and Marshall didn't doubt he would for a second.

"Gumball! Please, your _bleeding._ Put the damn plate down." Marshall growled, using his 'Big Scary Alpha' voice. Bubba made no move to stop, chucking the plate on the ground once again. The glass, same as the first porcelain dish, flew everywhere, some pieces even cutting into Marshall's abdomen, not that he cared. He was more focused on the thick drips of blood plopping onto the ground and the condition of Bubba's socked feet.

"Say it! Say it! _Say it!_ " Gumball cried, smashing one plate after the other. The glass was flying everywhere, and by now Marshall had just about enough. He stepped over the shards, figuring Bubba was too upset to really notice. Bubba's hair flew over his eyes, he was sobbing hard, having run out of plates and probably burned through his anger. "You smell _disgusting._ " He whispered, his head was bowed, looking through tears at his cut up feet and hands. "Like apples and cherries and _sex_ " Bubba sobbed. Marshall knew this, was ashamed of it even. 

He wanted something, at the time someone, to numb his pain. He loathed the feeling of loss when he was in love. He could hear the glass shards breaking into smaller pieces under his converse. He reached out to Gumball, grabbing the now tired and limp omega. Lifting up the omega was easy, but carrying him over the glass and worrying about losing his footing was scary. He stepped carefully through, toeing off his shoes, he stepped onto the carpet and padded over to the couch where he set Bubba down. "I thought that if I slept with them, I'd just be able to wash this all away from my brain. I never could finish-you know? I couldn't get you out of my head." Marshall explained, he could hear Bubba sigh through his nose Despite the omega's frusteration Marshall made no move to excuse his actions. 

"On top of the hall closet. It's grey with a red cross." Bubba hummed, slipping off his ruined socks with a hiss. Marshall hurried over to the closet, twisting the knob and ripping the door open. He pushed away Gumball's college books and found it. A grey medical kit with a red cross. He pulled it out carefully, making sure it was closed, then carried it over to Gumball. Marshall set the box down on the coffee table and started looking for tweezers. "I can do it Marshall, really." Gumball whimpered, Marshall almost laughed, he very much could not. Both hands were cut up, the right one more then the left, and his fingers looked swollen and bloody. 

"Shut it Gumwad, let me handle this. It's my fault anyways." Marshall pulled out the tweezers, first getting up for paper towels and a bowl of water he swiped from the dishwasher, which was farther from the glass thankfully. "You've done this so many times for me, it shouldn't be too hard." Marshall laughed uneasily. He grabbed Gumball's wrist, careful not to bump into his swollen fingers, and dipped them in the water, slowly. Gumball hissed, never being too good with pain. ribbons of red began floating up from Bubba's hands, hopefully taking some glass with it. After a minute or two Marshall laid out the towels. "Put em here, okay?" He hummed. Gumball lifted his much cleaner hands up and onto the paper towel.

Now here was the hard part. Marshall looked up warily at Gumball, who looked more miserable then anything. He picked up the tweezers and began pulling at chunks that stayed, there weren't many, three in total. But to be sure, Marshall did what he remembered Gumball doing. "Tell me if you feel something sharp." He whispered before pushing at the corners of the cuts. Gumball squirmed in his seat, biting his lip and whimpering. He was trying to be still but the sensation was painful and uncomfortable for him. He knew Marshall was just trying to push out any inside glass, but he still felt like punching the other in the face. After that, Marshall began to pull out neosporin for the smaller cuts. One especially big gash on Gumball's pointer finger hadn't stopped bleeding yet. 

"Marshall..." Gumball sighed, whimpering under his breath.

"Yeah?" Marshall hummed nonchalantly, spreading the gel on his cuts with a Q-tip.

"That one's gonna need stitches."

"What? No. Then let's go to the hospital-"

"No, no. I have the stuff there, and I really don't feel like driving there. I'm so tired. Please Marshall?" He hummed, his head lolling back. Gumball was probably still high on the adrenaline. Marshall considered it for a second. He'd done them before, sure, but on smaller gashes he didn't want to trouble Gumball with. Hands were so vascular he was afraid he'd dig too deep with the C-shaped needle. But it would only be about three, and there was no way he could force the injured omega into his car.

"Okay."

Marshall put on some blue rubber gloves, and began messing with the packaging of the needle. He managed to get it out, the string came along, easily sliding out of the package. Marshall tested the needle on the finger, looking up at Gumball who was looking away, somewhere. Marshall wouldn't want to watch either, if he wasn't the one doing them. He took a breath and stabbed through the skin, feeling Gumball tense, then, just as easily as the needle went in, it came out. Marshall pulled till he was sure he had enough room to tie but still not cut too much of the string. He tied it up, a small little knot, then cut off the access. He did this again and again, till the cut was completely sutured, then smiled proudly up at Gumball who was smiling tiredly down at him.

"Alright. You need to go to sleep." Marshall hummed, picking up Gumball once again and padding over to his room. It smelled sour, like tears and heartache. Marshall sighed, absently rubbing Gumball's back with his thumb. "I-I do." Marshall said, laying Gumball on the bed and shifting a pillow under Bubba's head.

"Hm?" Gumball sighed, snuggling into his pillow, mindful of his stitches. 

"I do love you. I've loved you before I even met you." Marshall sighed, the bed dipping with his weight as he sat down, his back to Gumball. He could hear Bubba sit up, he could feel his stare on him. "I saw you from the stand at one of my gigs before I met you at that bar. figured you were bar hopping. I really do love you. I'm sorry It took so long to say it." He whispered.

"Why _did_ it take so long?" Bubba finally spoke, quickly and quietly. He was finally getting answers, meeting a side of his ex mate that he never met before. He was thrilled and scared all at once.

"Because it means something to me. Something kind of big I guess. When someone says something like that, I don't take it lightly. I guess I was afraid of what that meant. I kept thinking it'd get ruined somehow, like I might taint it or something. And look, I did." Marshall shrugged his shoulders. He could feel Gumball leaning his stomach on his back, laying over him, his head sat on Marshall's shoulder. 

"You didn't.. I still..I want this, but you need to ease up. I don't know how much more I can take, Marshall." Gumball whispered.

"I know." And Marshall did, he worried about the day he'd finally break Gumball, but for now he was focused on the warmth on his back, and the pink strands of hair that laid over his shoulder as Bubba laid his forehead against it. They were unlinked, their scents were now two different things and Marshall hated it. He knew they had a chance though. He knew they had a chance of living up in the clouds with kits of their own, a family of their own. They just needed time. Marshall could feel Gumball drifting off to sleep, he poked him till he stirred and laid the younger back down onto the bed. He knew he couldn't stay, his mate was exhausted and he needed time. Marshall knew that. He got up to leave, sweeping up the glass on his way out and locking the door behind him. He slipped his keys outside of his pocket, rubbing them between his finger and thumb. He settled down into his car and started it. Marshall sighed, laying his head against the wheel. He was scared. He was scared of losing Gumball again, of hurting him this badly. He felt unsure and overwhelmed at the damage he had caused. He didn't know it had been _this_ bad.

A slam of the passenger door made him jump up from his slumped position. He whipped his head around meeting with Gumball's brown eyes once again. A fire went through him as their teeth clashed, bumping into eachother sloppily as they kissed. It was messy and rushed and everything Marshall needed. He could taste the hubba bubba bubblegum Gumball always chewed, could feel the heat of his lips on him. Marshall feared he might eat him whole with how much he wanted to be with this person.

He feared himself for how much he fucking loved Bubba Gumball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to I_am_a_ruin for pushing me back to this story, and being patient lmao. I'm so very sorry I took so long. 
> 
> I actually recently got stitches on my left hand so i kind of copied my experience with stitches on here. Anywaysss hope you enjoyed, Im really sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, i would leave it for a while then come back to it when i had a break so the flow might be a little messy but oh well. I do this shit for fun


End file.
